Funds from this grant are to permit both senior and junior researchers working in the United States to attend the 5th International Symposium on Hyperthermic Oncology. The International Symposium will be held in Kyoto, Japan, August 29 - September 3, 1988. Funds are requested exclusively for air travel. Selection of awardees will be by the Travel Committee of the North American Hyperthermia Group, Dennis B. leeper, Ph.D., Chairman. This committee of recognized hyperthermia scientists and physicians was appointed for this purpose by the President and Council of the North American Hyperthermia Group. The president for 1988/89 is William C. Dewey, Ph.D., the past- president is James R. Oleson, M.D., Ph.D. and the president-elect is Thomas Cetas, Ph.D.